Historically, application delivery controllers or appliances intermediary between a plurality of clients and servers typically worked on lower layer broadcast domains with no logical separation. A VLAN (virtual LAN) is a broadcast domain created by switches and is a method of creating independent logical networks within a physical network. With the implementation of VLANs, multiple traffic domains can be established to support multitenancy and provide separate routing/traffic flows within a single appliance. This allows configuring traffic domains to crate multiple virtual machine instances with IP duplication within the same network and environment. Administrators can, as a result, define multiple networks based on VLAN and manage them independently.